Bensaro Smutshots
by Mariskahargibenson
Summary: Apparently writers block doesn't extend to plotless sexy oneshots. Currently just the one but may add more if I write any. Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this turned out a lot longer than I imagined. Sorry for not updating Unsteady for fucking years but it****'s much easier to write plotless smut than finish a story when you've hit a brick wall... Sorry. This is probably just going to be a place where I dump all of my sexy times writing tbh, likely to be mostly Bensaro as both of them are hot af and I'd marry them both... But that's off topic. I wrote this when I should be sleeping and am pretty ill so don't judge if it's actually terrible... Do enjoy :D**

**P.S Sadly I don't own these beautiful people, if I did, they'd have had a lot more sex on the show!**

~X~

Olivia let out a tired sigh as she dropped her pen and leaned back, stretching her aching muscles. It had been a long day and Cragen wanted their paperwork before they left. With her signature finally on the bottom of the page, all she could think about was a hot shower and a large glass of wine.

"You guys wanna grab a drink?" Fin interrupted her thoughts as he passed by the desk she and Nick shared. She heard Nick agree and before her brain could process the question, she heard herself agreeing too.

As Fin lifted the completed paperwork from their desks and headed for Cragen's office, Olivia let out another sigh and made for the locker room to freshen up. If there was one thing she could guarantee, it was that she always had a wide selection of clothes in her locker. It probably rivaled her closet in her apartment. She had spare work clothes, casual clothes, undercover clothes, and even an emergency date outfit, for the rare occasion that she actually had a date, but wasn't able to go home to prepare.

She sifted through the clothes hanging in front of her and decided on black high-waisted skinny jeans with a belt, a plain white tank and her black blazer. Once dressed, she ran her brush through her hair and touched up her makeup as Nick entered the room to get changed himself.

"You look good." Nick told her, watching as she leaned down to slip her feet into the white converse.

He bit the inside of his lip as he watched her stand straight and adjust her bra in the mirror. He mentally kicked himself just as she looked up at him. She was his partner. He was technically still married, even if it was a train wreck. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. And yet, he couldn't stop himself, especially when she could make an outfit so simple look so hot.

"Nick!"

Olivia's shout brought him back to reality and he realised that while he had been ogling her, she had been trying to talk to him. He shook his head and gave himself another mental kicking.

"Sorry, Liv. What did you say?"

"I said," Olivia began and picked up her phone and blazer. "you can crash at my place tonight if you want. It's closer than yours is."

"Thanks, that'd be good." He said, nodding as she turned and exited the locker room.

The bar was busier than usual but Rollins managed to find them a both to slide into. With Fin in the middle in between Olivia and Munch, it was agreed that Nick and Rollins would be the ones going to the bar to retrieve each round, no matter who was paying.

They drank their first round in relative silence, each taking the time to relax after a long week and a day that seemed to drag in. When Nick offered to grab the next round, Rollins was quick to volunteer her help and Olivia could barely contain her eye roll at the blonde's eagerness.

She couldn't say the jealousy and annoyance at Rollins' actions surprised her. The blonde was all over her partner like a puppy dog and while Olivia knew Rollins was far from Nick's type, it still irked her. It shouldn't, after all, she had no claim over him, he was her still-married partner, but they'd gotten closer as time had passed and she felt a small amount of possessiveness whenever Rollins got to close.

It was ridiculous. Nick was attractive, she knew, if she was honest she'd spent more time than was appropriate staring at her partner's physique, even his eyes when he wasn't paying attention. But while Maria had moved away and taken Zara with her, they were still legally married, and she didn't see Nick as the type to be having meaningless sex before the divorce was final. Or at all if she was honest.

Olivia was brought out of her reverie when she felt a glass being pressed into her hand. It may have been her imagination, but she could have sworn that Nick's fingers lingered longer than was necessary when she took hold of the cold bottle. When she looked up to thank him, however, the look in his eyes told her she wasn't imagining anything. He said nothing, though, he simply took his seat beside her again and joined the conversation Munch and Fin had started.

Another round in and this time it was Rollins who stood to go to the bar, almost begging Nick to 'help her' with the drinks, like she couldn't carry five bottles of beer on her own, or on a tray. Olivia's eyes stayed glued to the pair at the bar. Nick was leaning against it, looking back towards the table while Amanda placed their order. He was quick to catch Olivia's eye and she couldn't help the way her stomach tingled when he sent her a smug smirk, like he knew exactly what she was thinking. He didn't look the slightest bit interested in what Rollins was telling him about while they waited, simply nodding at the right time while his eyes never left Olivia.

Once back at the table, Nick slid back into the booth and found Olivia trying not to stare too hard at Rollins. He chuckled inwardly and held his beer in his left hand, allowing his right to fall to Olivia's thigh.

"Jealousy looks good on you, partner."

At his mumbled words and the touch on her leg, Olivia slowly turned her gaze to meet his. He was closer than she expected and she had to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from trying to kiss him.

"Who said anything about jealousy?" Olivia replied quietly.

"Your eyes. If looks could kill, Rollins would be six feet under."

"She's all over you. Besides, I'm not jealous. I have no reason to be. You're my partner."

Their conversation was interrupted by Fin laughing as he begged Olivia to tell the newbies about Stucky. And so Olivia groaned and with a large swig of her beer, launched into the story of the deranged young man.

"In the end I had to kiss him," Olivia's breath hitched when Nick started drawing faint patterns on her inner thigh, "I had to kiss him in order to help my old partner."

"What the hell was wrong with him?" Amanda exclaimed with a frown.

Fin and Munch carried on regaling her with stories from the olden days of SVU, while Olivia turned her head to look at her partner. His hand was now on her upper thigh, his fingers stroking the sensitive skin mindlessly. He refused to acknowledge her gaze, instead laughing at a story Munch was telling.

Olivia let her hand come to rest on her partner's thigh, squeezing gently as she heard his breathing waver a little. She suppressed a smirk and took another swig of her beer. She was tingling with anticipation, Nick's hand was now ghosting against the seam of her jeans and she was already soaking for him. Two could play at that game, she decided. She moved her hand to the front of her jeans and cupped his large package. She gave him a squeeze and watched his grip on his beer tighten as he sucked in a deep breath.

She tried not to whimper when Nick's hand pressed into her center through her jeans. She looked at him and one glance was all it took for her to know he was thinking the same as her. She quickly downed the last of her drink before throwing a few notes on the table.

"Next one's on me, guys. I'm gonna head out. See you tomorrow. Nick, you wanna crash at my place or you getting a cab?" Olivia asked, purely for show. She already knew he was coming home with her.

"Uh, I'll crash with you." Was all Nick said before he grabbed his jacket, holding it in front of him as he stood to let Olivia out of the booth.

The walk back to Olivia's apartment was one of the longest of Nick's life. All he wanted was to push her up against a wall and please her until she was screaming his name.

As soon as the door was locked behind them, he was on her. He walked her back against the wall and kissed her hard, one hand on her waist while the other moved to squeeze her ass. Her hands cupped his jaw as she moaned into the kiss. She could feel his package pressing into her as Nick's lips moved to her neck and she couldn't help but hook one leg around his hips, pulling him in even closer. His hand moved from her ass to her thigh and gave her a hard squeeze, eliciting a breathy moan from deep in her throat.

"Nick..." She gasped. It was about all she could manage. For almost a year, she had imagined this. And now it was happening. The feeling of his mouth and hands on her, his hard dick pressing against her, it was almost enough to send her over the edge here and now. "Bedroom."

They parted, both breathless and Olivia kicked off her shoes before leading Nick to her bedroom. She turned around as soon as she was through the doorway, taking a moment to admire him. He was hot. He had rolled up the sleeves of his pale blue shirt and his jeans were doing nothing to hide his size. She was almost throbbing with want and wasted no more time in taking him by the hand and pulling him towards her bed.

She turned them around and gave him a gentle push. He sat and moved further onto the bed, leaning back on his palms and looking up at her as he toed off his shoes. She bit her lip and crawled onto her bed before she sat up and tossed her long hair to one side of her head. She slowly moved to straddle him, sitting in his lap with her knees on either side of his hips, she cupped his jaw once more and kissed him slowly as one of his hands moved to squeeze her butt.

He let out a ragged breath as she began to grind down onto him. She moved back a little as he sat up, his hands lifting her tank top up and over her head as she released the button on his jeans and reached behind with one hand and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Nick said nothing but brought his mouth and both hands to her breasts. He squeezed them and sucked one nipple into his mouth. At the feeling of his hot tongue on her, Olivia let out a loud gasp, arching her back. While he lavished attention on her breasts, Olivia worked to remove her belt and undo her jeans before one hand came to the back of Nick's head, gripping his hair.

She cried out when he flipped them over and suddenly one of his hands was in her pants, making its way past her underwear and he began stroking her. Her whole body quivered at the feeling and her breathing quickened when his thumb ghosted over her clit.

"Nick please..."

"Not yet." Nick replied as he withdrew his hand. He looped his thumbs through the belt loops on her jeans and tugged them down her long legs, allowing her to kick them off while he stepped out of his own jeans and underwear.

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the size of him. His dick was rock solid and huge. It only made her want him more. She was so ready, if only he'd stop taking his time. She moved up the bed, leaning back on her elbows by the pillows as he climbed back towards her.

Nick placed a kiss to her stomach before moving down her body. He gripped her thighs and looked up at her for permission. When she gave it, he parted her legs and placed a hot kiss on her center through her lace thong, smirking when she gasped. He teased her until her whole body was trembling before he moved to sit beside her. He gripped his dick in one hand while the other lazily stroked her, feeling her wetness through her soaked thong.

He hissed as he started pumping himself. It was killing him that he wasn't inside her yet, but a conversation they'd had long ago sprung to mind, when she had told him that watching her lovers get themselves off had always turned her on. Not that she needed any help tonight. He felt her jolt with pleasure when he began rubbing her clit and moved his eyes to her face. She was staring at him through hooded eyes, panting and gasping as she watched him. She barely made a noise as she came. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes rolled back in her head, her mouth open in a silent scream as he entire body convulsed with pleasure.

She was panting for breath when she opened her eyes and looked at him, still trembling slightly as she beckoned him closer. He did as she asked and she immediately wrapped one hand around the back of his head and kissed him hard. Her other hand found his hard length and she began slowly pumping him as she maneuvered so that she was straddling him once again.

She began moving, sliding over his dick and she gasped when his hard tip came into contact with her still sensitive clit. She looked at Nick and he nodded, giving her the permission she needed to guide him to her entrance. She held her breath as she lowered herself onto him and her eyes rolled shut as he stretched her. Once he was buried deep inside of her, she stilled for a moment before she began moving, enjoying the breathy moan that came from her partner.

"Ah, Liv..." Nick gasped as she rolled her hips. She threw her hair to one side of her head and braced herself on his chest as she rose almost all the way off of him.

"I want you to fuck me, Nick."

He nearly blew his load at her words. It was all he had ever wanted to hear her say, and he didn't need to hear it twice. He pulled his feet up to his ass and wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her to him as he began pistoning in and out of her, eliciting a loud squeal from her.

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut at the feeling of Nick's huge cock filling her up. The pleasure was almost blinding as she squeezed her walls around him, enhancing her pleasure. She braced herself with her hands on either side of his head as they both panted loudly, she cried out when he changed his angle slightly and she saw stars.

"Yes! Yes... Yes! Nick... Oh god!" Olivia cried, her brow furrowed and her mouth fell open as her orgasm hit.

Nick kept pumping as she gripped him tightly, prolonging her orgasm before he shot his hot seed into her. He pumped into her slowly a few more times as they came down. Olivia was collapsed in a heap on his chest, breathing heavily.

They lay there in the quiet, trying to catch their breath for a few moments before Olivia broke the silence.

"That was better than i ever imagined."

"So you're telling me you've imagined that before?" Nick teased as Olivia moved off of him.

Olivia smirked and wrapped a hand around his large girth. "You're telling me you haven't?"

Nick said nothing, simply allowing Olivia to get him hard again. They weren't done yet.

**So there you have it. Please review, whether it was good, hot or terrible, I want to know ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so let****'s try this again since the format was mayhem last time.**

**Lol so I have a cheek to post this when Unsteady has been waiting at least a year for an update but I feel like to get anywhere with that Imma have to read the whole thing again and possibly just rewrite the latest chapter. So if anyone is even remotely interested in that, please know I****'m trying, wish me luck. Have some Bensaro sexytimes in the meantime :) and yeah, this was longer than intended too.**

**As always, I sadly own nothing, no matter how many times i ask for my birthday ;)**

**~X~**

Nick frowned at the knock on his front door, he wasn't expecting anyone and his phone had no missed notifications. Even his mother never showed up unannounced. He deposited his beer on the coffee table and crossed the room to greet his visitor.

His brow furrowed when he opened the door to find his partner standing on the other side. It was nearly eleven PM, but she was still in her work clothes with her hands stuffed into the pockets of her long overcoat.

"Liv?"

Olivia turned to face him and took a breath before she spoke. "Can I crash here tonight?"

"Of course." Nick opened the door and allowed her inside.

With the door shut Olivia lingered in the living room. She wasn't sure what her plan had been really, she just knew that she needed to get away from her boyfriend. She needed space. It wasn't until she was parked outside Nick's house that she realised where she'd been driving to. Now she felt bad for interrupting his evening alone. It'd been a tough week at work and she was sure spending even more time with his partner hadn't been in his plans.

"Make yourself at home." Nick told her, gesturing to the room.

When she didn't respond he turned to really look at her. She looked exhausted. And tense. Truth be told it'd been a while since he'd seen her look stress free.

"Okay, new plan." Nick said, breaking the silence. Olivia looked up at his words but he continued before she could object. "You are gonna have either a bath or a shower, whatever you prefer, you're gonna take your time, de-stress a little. And when you're done, food and wine will be waiting for you. No objections."

"I have no spare clothes. I didn't bring a bag."

"So you can borrow mine." Nick shrugged as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He didn't wait for Olivia to respond, instead he disappeared to find her some bath towels and comfy clothes.

Olivia thanked him when he returned with two large fluffy towels and a bundle of his clothes for her to pick from. She headed for the shower while Nick moved into the kitchen to organize some dinner for them both.

In the bathroom, Olivia let out a tired sigh when she caught sight of her own reflection. Even she could admit she was running on empty. She turned on the powerful shower and rid herself of her work clothes. She let out a relieved sigh when she stepped under the hot water and began to relax.

Maybe something in her subconscious knew that Nick would make sure she was looked after, and that was why she ended up at his house. Maybe it was that if she was honest, she wanted more than just a partnership with him, what exactly that entailed she wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to think too hard on it right now. Instead, she grabbed the shampoo bottle and got to work on washing her long hair, trying to ignore the thoughts of Nick taking care of her.

~X~

Nick's mind was working double time as he waited on Olivia. He wasn't sure what exactly had brought her to his door, but he knew her relationship was strained at the best of times. The pizza was ready and waiting and he'd heard the shower shut off a few minutes ago, he was just hoping that it had made her feel a little better.

He made his way into the living room just as Olivia exited the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of his sweats and an NYPD t-shirt. The sight of her in his clothes, her hair damp, stirred something inside him but he ignored it. It wasn't the first time he'd been turned on by his partner, in fact, spending so much time with her drove him crazy sometimes, but she was his partner and she was in a relationship. And he respected her enough to never let his true feelings show.

"I just made pizza, I hope that's okay?" Nick said as Olivia joined him in the living room.

"More than okay. Thank you so much for this, Nick, I feel better already." Olivia smiled as she eyes the pizza and beer waiting on the coffee table.

Nick took the damp towels and Olivia's clothes from her, throwing them straight into the washing machine. She watched him curiously, wondering when he became so domestic.

They ate in silence, both consumed by their own thoughts. When they were done, Olivia rested her head against his shoulder and thanked him again.

"You wanna talk about it?" Nick asked carefully as one hand began playing with Olivia's hair.

Olivia sighed. "Nothing really to talk about. He said he wants me to leave SVU. I told him I wasn't prepared to do that and he started acting like a toddler. I told him to grow up and left."

Nick couldn't help but smirk. He'd never liked Olivia's boyfriend, but now wasn't the time to share his thoughts. "You deserve so much better, Liv. Someone who takes care of you, sees your worth and understands why you do what you do."

"You mean someone like you?" Olivia replied quietly.

As soon as she spoke she mentally kicked herself. What was she thinking? Here was her partner, simply trying to be a supportive friend and she was, what? Flirting with him? Whatever she was doing it was highly inappropriate and she only hoped Nick either didn't hear her or would let it slide.

"What do you mean?" No such luck.

Olivia shrugged but didn't move from her place curled into Nick's side. "You always look out for me, even when I don't deserve it or I'm being a bitch. You make sure I eat and make sure I get home safe. You're always willing to listen when I need someone. You put in the effort to make sure I know I'm not alone. You respect and value my opinions at work, even if you don't agree. You've always got my back and you never question who I am."

Nick was taken aback by her words. Hearing it said aloud made him realise that while he may not outwardly show his attraction to her, it manifested in a different way.

"You deserve to be happy, Liv. And I'd do anything to make that happen."

Olivia finally lifted her head to look up at him, surprised when she saw the emotion in his eyes. She could feel his breath on her skin and she couldn't help but let her eyes flutter down to his lips before she looked back up into his eyes.

Neither was sure who made the first move, but their lips met in a slow and careful, but passionate kiss.

Olivia was almost overwhelmed by the feelings ignited in her by the feeling of his lips on hers. She cupped his jaw with one hand and deepened the kiss, unwilling to pull away from him just yet.

They were both breathing heavily when they finally parted and Nick was almost sure that Olivia was about to stand and run a mile. He ran a hand through her hair and tried to resist the urge to kiss her again. He was surprised but didn't object when Olivia was the one to move in again, capturing his lips with her own.

He let out an involuntary groan when she slowly moved to straddle him, trapping him between her thighs. His hands came to rest on her waist as he kissed her back hard.

"Nick..." Olivia whispered as his lips moved to her neck. She was soaking wet and from what she could tell, he wanted it as much as she did.

"I want this, Liv..." Nick began, his voice soft. "But I don't want you to regret this. If we do this, it can't be because you're mad at your boyfriend."

Olivia gasped when she sat back and felt his hard length pressing against her. "I'm not doing this because of him, Nick. I've wanted to do this for so long."

Nick said nothing but brought his lips to hers once more. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lowered them so that she was lying on the couch as he held himself over her.

Olivia bit her lip as she reached up and helped him remove his t-shirt. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his sweats and gasped when he leaned over her and began sucking at her neck. She pushed his sweats down to his knees and ran her hands back up his legs, up his back and then down his sides.

Nick shivered under her light touch. He slipped one hand beneath the hem of Olivia's top, his hand traveling upwards until he reached her breast. He squeezed it gently and grinned at the soft moan that came from his partner. He kicked one leg out of his sweats before he moved to pull Olivia's down, he paused with one hand on the waistband of her pants.

"Are you sure?"

Olivia nodded and pulled the sweats down to her ankles, kicking them off as Nick's hand found her thigh. He kissed her again, his hand stroking the sensitive skin of her inner thigh before he made contact where she wanted it most.

She let out another soft moan when Nick's thumb found her clit and began rubbing her in slow circles. "Nick please."

She took his hard cock in her hand and began pumping him slowly. His breath hitched at the action and he was quick to stop her. He took her hand and guided it to her breasts, the sight of her playing with her own nipples was almost enough to bring him to the edge.

Olivia sighed happily when she finally felt him between her legs. She gasped when he pushed into her, stretching her as he slowly buried himself in her heat. His hands were on either side of her head supporting himself as he pulled back and thrust back into her slowly.

"Oh, Nick." Olivia sighed, biting her lip as she started rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts, her hips moving to meet his.

Nick buried his face in her neck, the sight of her beneath him, her eyes closed, mouth open and touching herself was almost too much for him to bear. His breathing was ragged and Olivia was panting already, her body trembling. He sat up and his hands moved to Olivia's thighs, holding her legs on either side of his waist as he began thrusting faster, eliciting a cry of pleasure from his partner.

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut against Nick's movements. The angle was almost perfect and she knew it wouldn't be long before she crashed over the edge. She gripped with couch with both hands, trying to ground herself.

Olivia was panting heavily, barely able to say anything but _yes _with each breath. Her back was arching off of the couch as her hips moved of their own accord, meeting Nick thrust for thrust.

"Nick, I-" Her words were lost as she surrendered to a mind-numbing orgasm.

He continued pumping in and out of her, prolonging her pleasure while the clenching of her walls around him brought him tumbling over the edge with her. He groaned, gripping her thighs as he shot his load inside her.

They were silent as they lay there, trying to catch their breath. Nick was the first to move, he moved over her and pulled her in for a soft kiss, praying that she wasn't about to run a mile.

She surprised him when she cupped his face with both hands and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He granted her entry and allowed her to pull him down beside her. He bit his lip and smirked at her when she moved to straddle him, making his dick twitch again.

She licked her lips and held eye contact as she took him in her hand and began pumping him slowly again, working to get him hard. It didn't take long as she started moving in his lap, grinding her hot center into him. His hands came to rest on her hips, guiding her movements until she leaned down and captured his lips with hers.

As she kissed him, she reached down and lined him up with her entrance before she lowered herself onto him. She moaned into his mouth at the feeling of him filling her up once more. She rocked her hips, drawing a low groan from his throat.

Nick let out a breathy moan as Olivia sat up in his lap, rolling her hips as she squeezed her own breasts through his t-shirt. He was never going to be able to look at that top the same way again. Olivia's mouth fell open as she continued riding him, rolling her hips slowly over and over again, reveling in the feeling of his slow thrusts.

Nick was panting for breath when Olivia leaned back and supported herself with one hand on his leg while her other hand found its way to her clit again. She jolted and let out a cry as she began moving faster, rubbing herself quickly.

"Fuck me, Nick!" Her tone was high and he responded immediately.

He pulled out of her, ignoring her disappointment for a second as he turned her around. She was on her knees, gripping the arm of the couch as he pushed back into her from behind.

He pulled her up so that her back was flush against his chest before he started pounding into her. One hand was gripping her breast, holding her against him while the other rubbed her clit furiously.

Olivia was seeing stars and she couldn't breathe from the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her. She was loud, almost too loud, but she didn't care. It felt so good that all she could do was cry out in ecstasy.

Nick groaned loudly as he tensed and unloaded deep inside of her. The feeling was enough to trigger Olivia's release and her entire body tensed and convulsed before she collapsed onto the couch cushions in exhaustion.

"I love you."

Nick froze at her words. She was the last person he'd expect to say something like that after mind blowing sex. Olivia guarded her emotions carefully, and he knew she wasn't one to take love lightly.

"Liv..."

"You don't have to say it back." Olivia told him as her breathing slowed. "I realised this week that life is too short to dance around what you truly want. And after everything that's happened tonight, there's no way I'd be able to walk into work tomorrow morning and act like this never happened."

"I love you, too, Olivia." Nick told her softly.

~X~

Olivia frowned when she woke up. Her body was aching. There was an ache between her legs reminding her of the night's activities, but she wasn't sure why the rest of her was so sore. Until she realised where she was. She groaned as she realised that she and Nick had eventually just fallen asleep on his couch instead of moving to the bed. Now she was paying for it.

A glance at her phone told her it was almost six am and she decided on a shower before at the very least making some coffee for them both.

In the bathroom, Olivia shook her head with a grin when she saw her reflection in the large mirror. There were hickeys on her neck and breasts, and bruises on her breast where Nick had pinned her to him last night. She looked down and laughed as the hand shaped bruises on her hips and thighs.

It was well worth it though. She hadn't felt that good in a long time.

Twenty minutes later she was showered and had just finished doing her best to cover the hickeys with makeup. They were visible but only faintly, at least she was mostly dressed. Nick had put her clothes in the dryer before they'd accidentally fallen asleep on the couch but she knew she would never hear the end of it from Fin if she showed up to work wearing the same shirt two days running. So here she was, in her slacks and bra standing in front of Nick's wardrobe looking for a shirt that wasn't too obviously his.

She settled on a pale blue one. She pulled it on and quickly tucked it in before rolling up the sleeves. When she returned to the kitchen, she could hear Nick in the shower so she turned on the coffee machine and hunted for some cups.

"Good morning." Nick smiled as he entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist. He let out a relieved breath when - rather than running - she placed her hands over his and let her head fall against his shoulder.

"We should talk about this." Olivia told him reluctantly. "Make sure we're on the same page before we go to Cragen."

Nick nodded and took the coffee she offered him. "I don't wanna scare you, Liv. But if you want me to be honest, I want to be with you, after last night, I don't know if I can not be with you. I'd do anything for you, even if that meant transferring out of SVU. I want you to be happy, so I'll do whatever it takes."

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "It does scare me a little. Because I don't think I've ever jumped into a relationship like this before. But I do love you, Nick. And I want to be with you. But we will have to tell Cragen... And I should probably break up with my asshole boyfriend."

Nick laughed and nodded his agreement just as his phone rang, bringing the start of their work day.

~X~

Olivia felt Fin's eyes on her as she returned from the locker room and made a beeline for the coffee machine. It wasn't until she was halfway back to her desk that her friend finally spoke up.

"Hey, Liv. Why you wearing Amaro's shirt?"


End file.
